


Between the 'Shok and a Hard Mage

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: “Oh, we definitely have sex… Here there are fewer rituals, more making it up as you go along.” – The Iron Bull





	Between the 'Shok and a Hard Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to protect-him for the title.

“Anders.  You slept around in the Circle did you not?”  Fenris had come through the door of the clinc so quickly that it still rattled against the wall when Fenris stood next to him.

The question was so outlandish Anders chose deflection.  “Hello.  Good afternoon.  Yes, I’ve missed you as well.  How has your day been?” 

“There is no time for games.  Are you, or are you not, familiar with giving carnal pleasure?” 

The tone was one that struck a chord in Anders, a degree of seriousness that he typically never heard outside the battlefield.  “Alright, yes, but why?  I thought we were going to take things slow?”

It had taken months for them to realize their attraction for each other and they had only been ‘officially’ together for a year.  Intimacy had been an early discussion point and one they both agreed shouldn’t be taken lightly.  Anders was done with casual hookups and Fenris was hesitant considering his past with Danarius.  Neither had wanted to hurt or belittle the other. 

“I am not talking about us.  I am talking about Hawke.”  At Anders’ wide eyes, Fenris held his hand up as he explained.  “Hawke is still working out a deal with the Arishok.  The negotiations are stalling.  I noticed that the Arishok was overly distracted, uncomfortable.  It was no easy task, but I discovered that he is in need of a Tamassran.”

“A what?  And what does any of that have to do with my sex life?”

“Under the Qun, sex is administered by the Tamassrans.  A visit with a Tamassran is viewed no differently than a regular visit to a healer would be regarded here.”

Anders pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes shut so as to ensure his full attention rested on the matter at hand.  “You’re telling me that the Arishok is in need of sexual release and that it has to be done by a healer?”

“Not any healer, one he deems as worthy.  Your association with Hawke should grant you enough merit – “

Backing up, Anders raised his voice.  “You can’t be serious!  You’re whoring me out?”

Stoic as ever, Fenris answered deadpan.  “No.  You are a healer.  This is seen as a medical treatment under the Qun.  There could be other underlying issues that need treatment.  Sex may only be part of it.”

Three steps and Anders was a breath away from Fenris, his hands beating his chest.  “I don’t live under the Qun.  I don’t want to fuck anyone!”

“Do not mistake my suggestion as comfort with the decision.  Were it my preference, I would not share you with anyone.  However, circumstances are becoming dire.  Were it not for the threat of war…”  Fenris cupped Anders jaw tenderly, grinning slowly as the scruff prickled his hand.  “…the fear of losing you would break me.”

Hearing the emotion in Fenris’ voice nearly broke Anders.  He pulled Fenris in, holding him protectively in a tight hug.  “Never.  Never would I do that to you.”  He squeezed tighter when the thought of losing Fenris crossed his mind.  “Alright, let’s go see the Arishok.”

“The Arishok has agreed to meet with you, yet it may still require convincing on our part.  Especially since you are not a Tamassran.”

“Okay, I think I have an idea, we just need to make a stop on the way to the compound.”

 

***

 

The Qunari Compound was housed in a sectioned off area of the Kirkwall docks.  The cluster of buildings had been there long before the Qunari had arrived, yet every time Anders entered the space, he had the distinct feeling he were in another world completely.  There hadn’t been any renovations or even massive amounts of decorating.  The feeling of the place came entirely the way that the soldiers occupied it.  Their eyes were always watching.  It was haunting. 

Approaching the Arishok, Fenris handled the initial greeting.  “Arishokost.  Maraas shokra.  Anaam esaam Qun.”

At one time, Anders had thought that Fenris’ deep voice was a wonderful baritone.  Perfect.  That was until he encountered the Arishok.  The man was taller than Anders, more muscular than Hawke and had a chest that put Isabela to shame.  He was a specimen to be sure. 

The Arishok remained seated, his eyes raking over Anders in overt disgust.  “Your adherence to protocol is admirable.  At one time it demonstrated a sense of knowledge.  I now question that understanding.”

“Anders is a respected healer whose travels have afforded him great knowledge and experience.  As a Grey Warden, he served honorably with the Hero of Ferelden as he does with Marian Hawke at present.”  Anders noted how Fenris skillfully avoided stating that Anders did not serve during the Blight. 

Apparently, that wasn’t the sticking point for the Arishok.  “The madness of this place.  The circuitous logic tree that is frequently used to come to a decision, it is a wonder this city hasn’t appointed a dog as the Viscount.”

“A demonstration, if the Arishok permits.”  Anders offered. 

The Arishok lifted his head, scanning all below him as if sizing Anders up.  “Granted.”

Climbing the dais, Anders handed over the paper bag from the bakery they passed on the way to the Compound.  The Arishok pulled out one of the many chocolate cookies, studying it briefly before taking a bite.  His expression remained as stern as before giving no indication as to his level of satisfaction with the gift.  Anders felt the scrutiny of his eyes as they bore into him.  At that time, Anders wondered if the Arishok dared the food to be poisoned or if he were trying to insult Anders by assuming it wasn’t. 

_And the Qunari say we’re weird._

“If I may observe, these demonstrate there are other possibilities.  I know this delicacy doesn’t exist in Par Vollan.  Yes, our cultures, occupations, and methods are different, but it doesn’t mean that they are bad.”  Anders pointed to the bag sitting in the Arishok’s lap.  “Some can be surprisingly good.”

Dropping the unfinished cookie back in the bag, the Arishok rested his forearms on his legs as he leaned forward. “And how much coin do you expect for your unique services?”

“He does not take coin.”  Fenris stepped forward, but remained at the bottom of the steps.  “His clinic is free, for the good of the community.”

“A challenging endeavor in a world of individual greed.  How do you acquire supplies when the city knows nothing but selfishness?”

Anders shrugged.  “I find ways.  Through Hawke mostly.  She does favors for noble families, works side jobs and passes on some of the coin to the clinic.  She’s a dear friend, caring.”

The Arishok hummed.  “She seeks to bring some sanity to this chaos.  As do you.  With the Blight at an end you have found a new purpose to remain useful.  Admirable.” 

Standing slowly, the Arishok paced a circle around Anders.  Unsure what he was looking for, redeeming qualities or flaws, Anders remained still and kept his mouth shut.  Usually less was more with the Qunari. 

“You have managed to lessen the offense of your offer.  Surprising indeed.”  Giving a quick tilt of his head, the Arishok instructed Anders to follow. 

Anders felt fear slam against his body like a crashing wave on the shore.  Being alone with the Arishok hadn’t occurred to him until now.  Alone and years out of practice, Anders shot Fenris a pleading look, begging for help.

“Anders, will you require assistance?”  Fenris shouted loud enough for the retreating Arishok to hear.

“Yes!”  Anders hadn’t intended to sound so desperate, but his nerves had gotten the better of him.

The Arishok didn’t look back to see Fenris sprinting to Anders’ side, not that the mage mouthed a silent _thank you_ as they were led down a dark corridor.  Dotted along the way were more soldiers who were wholly unlike any of the guards found in the Viscount’s keep.  These didn’t snap to attention as their leader approached.  They were permanently at attention. 

The room they entered was rather underwhelming.  A desk sat in the center with papers stacked meticulously.  A plain cot laid pressed to the wall with no blanket.  On the wall opposite the door, a large window rested open that overlooked the main Qunari plaza below. 

Eager to be done and fearing he’d lose his resolve, Anders pulled the cot from the wall to the center of the room then clapped his hands together in readiness.  “Alright.  I need for you to dress down so I may examine you.”

The Arishok stiffened his spine.  “No.  That is not how you begin.”

“I- “ Anders looked past the Arishok to where Fenris stood out of sight.  He balled his fist and slammed it in his hand – _be assertive._  

“Look, I know I’m not a Tamassran and I don’t have their resources so I’m going to do this **my** way.You’re gonna do as I say starting right now, so **sit down**!”  Firm, but not shouting, Anders made his stance clear.

“Yes, ma’am.”  The massive Arishok sat down instantly and shirked the little amount of clothing he was wearing. 

 _Ma’am?_ Glancing at Fenris, the elf only shrugged, with open palms, _a Qunari thing?_  

At least the Arishok was listening instead of lecturing.  The big ox could call him a nug for all Anders cared. 

Keeping in mind what Fenris had said about the Tamassran visits being akin to seeing a healer, he conducted his examination with the intent to find some hint as to what the man would need other than to simply blow his load.  The first observation was how dry and cracked the skin around his horns were.  It was a miracle his skull wasn’t covered in blood. 

“Fenris, my bag please.”  Anders dug around inside and pulled out a balm scented with lavender.  He smiled at the thought of the Arishok smelling like flowers, but there was no other option, it was all he had.  “I need you to work this into the skin right here, make short sweeping motions like this, using medium pressure.”

A low swooning moan from the Qunari caught them both by surprise.  They exchanged grins, and continued about their work. 

The eyes, nose and throat showed no indications of any illness, or infection, which was good.  The back muscles were tense, with a few knots from being overused.  Working his way down, Anders couldn’t help but admire the man’s physique.  It was solid and gloriously so.  Palpating over the chest was especially rewarding as not only did Anders enjoy the slight give of soft skin, a strategic brush of his hand caused a stiff intake of air which revealed that the Arishok had sensitive nipples.  Anders’ first mental note.

Kneeling, Anders moved on to the thighs where he spent extra time doing a detailed exam.  “You sustained a serious injury here.”   

The Arishok winced at the pressure from Anders’ thumb.  “Yes, ma’am.  Three years ago, there were two assassins.  I had to tend to the injury myself.” 

That explained the poor heeling of the muscles and tendons.  All of the other scars were testaments of expert care from a healer, but not this one.  The Arishok had done well to hide the injury by correcting his gait, however, the inherent pain would limit what he could reasonably do in bed. 

“I have a tincture that will help with the pain, but unless you’re willing to take on a significant healing session involving magic, this will be a chronic issue.”

“No.  Thank you, ma’am.”

The answer was as he expected, yet it still irked Anders a bit to be referred to as ‘ma’am’.  “If you prefer, I can get you a woman.  There are some decent whores at the Rose.”

The Arishok sneered.  “A wild pig would have greater honor and make more pleasurable noises.”

At least the man admitted he was capable of receiving pleasure.  Anders made note of the auditory kink. 

His mind worked to formulate the way ahead.  Even with the pleasing head massage and Anders’ overly friendly examination, the Arishok showed no visible signs of being aroused.  Spreading the thighs wider, Anders watched as the ball sac slid down, heavy and full.  It was more than a handful.  Anders was quite impressed. 

He reached out and tenderly massaged the tight cord in the taint.  “How is that?  Tense?  Relaxing?”

“Relaxing.”  Finally, the Arishok’s spine slouched a little.

“Alright, go ahead and lay down.”  Anders stood and moved to the nearby desk, setting his bag on top. 

Fenris joined his side, setting the jar of balm down.  “Do you have a plan?” 

He did, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it.  The Arishok was in no condition to bottom, his old injuries wouldn’t make it as pleasurable as it could be.  Plus, it didn’t seem to fit the guy, no matter how submissive he seemed.  Anders refused to put Fenris in that position, so there was only one route ahead.  “I wish I had thought of this before we left the clinic.  It’s been so long for me that I need a little help.”

A wicked grin slowly creeped up Fenris’ cheeks.  One step forward and their chests were pressed together, Fenris’ hands groped his ass and Fenris’ lips ghosting over his ear.  “Does that mean you’re tight for me, Amatus?”  He squeezed Anders rump.  “So, tight, just for me?”

The whispers set Anders’ blood on fire.  It had been so long.  His body, his mind fell into a single thought – rut.  And rut hard.  His hand trembled as he pushed some space between them.  He looked over at the Arishok, reminding himself why they were there.  “I need – “ He gave a thick swallow.  “I need a set from home.  They’re rods that slowly increase in girth.  It’ll help me get ready.”

Fenris cocked his head, and paused a moment before asking, “Do you have a condom?”

“Yes, why?” 

“And your manifesto?”

Anders slid to the side to put himself between Fenris and his bag.  “I- wait.  What are you getting at?” 

“Saving ourselves a trip so as not to lose momentum.”  Fenris nodded toward the Arishok.  

“Alright, fine, fine.  Andraste’s sodding knickers.”  Anders hated admitting the damn elf was right. 

Anders finished dumping out his bag and setting up everything he thought they might need, a warming rune, a large bowl of water, a vial of oil, and one more item from the bakery. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”  Anders turned to approach the patiently waiting Arishok, but Fenris brushed past him. 

In a flash, Fenris pulled a knife and pressed it to the Arishok’s throat.  The Qunari didn’t move, didn’t speak.  Not so much as a single flinch the entire time Fenris spoke.  “Listen to me very carefully.  I love that man.  He is my world and I will end yours in the most painful way imaginable if you do anything to him without his permission.”

Anders was amused to see that the threat was actually well received, in that the Arishok’s cock was finally stiffening up. 

“If I have to put a leash on you like a dog, I will.”  Fenris hissed. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Anders felt the mood in the room begin to shift.  They were doing it.  They were doing this.  Excitement tingled in his gut.  His heart fluttered.  He knew the main goal was to care for the Arishok, but he hoped that Fenris would be swept up in the moment, in the heat of carnal need and find some enjoyment in it as well. 

Fenris answered his prayers with a sudden, unexpected searing kiss.  He grabbed Anders by the collar, holding him close as he consumed him.  Fenris’ lips moved downward while his fingers worked through the buckles of the thick coat. 

“I have wanted this.  I have wanted you for so long.”  The steady composure of Fenris’ voice was failing. 

Pushing the coat from his shoulders, Fenris’ hands lingers on Anders’ chest, admiring the mages’ body.  They had previously been so chaste, so careful with each other that this was the first time Fenris had seen this much of Anders’ flesh. 

He kissed across his pecs, licked at his nipples and ran his sucking lips down over Anders’ happy trail.  Quickly his nimble fingers dug through and removed his smalls, smiling as Anders’ cock sprung up to greet him.

The Arishok lay on his side, watching.  The scrutiny was thrilling and Anders felt himself growing hard, the logic side of his brain petering out.  The need to fuck was firming taking control.

Fenris opened wide to taste Anders.  His knees buckled under him and he had to steady himself on Fenris’ shoulder.

Sex.  Wet, pleasure.  Hot bodies.

This was why sex had been so addicting. 

Anders tried not to cry out when Fenris quit trying to suck his soul out through his cock. 

Fenris tilted his head to the Arishok.  “Have you tasted a Tamassran’s dick before?”    

“No, sir.”

“Open your mouth.”  With finger and thumb, Fenris encircled Anders and guided him in the Qunari’s hot mouth. 

“There you go.  Pet it with your tongue.”  Fenris urged. 

Fenris’ commands were obeyed and Anders was awash with pleasure.  The Arishok was unskilled, but it was hard to completely ruin a blowjob.  Anders ensured he conveyed his satisfaction, moaning and stroking the man’s head and horns. 

The game Fenris started was going well.  Eventually the Arishok’s lips moved more intuitively, sucking and licking with more vigor.  Fenris remained kneeling between them, sneaking in a lick here and there.  He rolled Anders’ balls in his hand, pressing them up against the Arishok’s face. 

The Arishok’s hand began to wander between his legs.  “No.”  Anders chided.  “Not yet.”    

Anders backed away, pulling Fenris up for a warm kiss.  “I want you to do it.  I want you to get me ready.”

With mischievous glee, Fenris rushed to the desk and rolled up the first chapter of the manifesto and carefully slid the condom over it.  “I have often thought about making you eat your words.  Yet, I believe that this shall be far more satisfying.” 

Anders bent over happily, his hands braced on either side of the Arishok’s hips and rested his face next his leaking cock.  Being this close, the savored the smell of damp skin and musky ‘man’ scent.  The Arishok’s height had Anders’ rear next to the shoulders giving the warrior a grand view of his taut buttocks.

Fenris approached, his hands spreading Anders’ cheeks wide.  “You like when it’s nice and tight?”  He pressed a thumb in slightly then swiped slowly over the rim.  “You want this pretty Tamassran to squeeze on your cock?”

“Yes, Sir.”  For the first time, the Arishok’s voice was strained. 

“Watch.  Pay attention to how good it will be.”  Teased Fenris. 

There was light pressure, testing, then more.  Fenris hadn’t even pushed it deep, but that first slam of lust when he broke through had Anders’ stomach bottom out.  “Holy fuck…. _nngh!_ ”    

The dildo slid further, dragging, pulling at him.  Anders quickly realized that Fenris had underestimated how much he could take on the first go.  “More.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Fenris withdrew the toy and quickly set to work thickening up the roll with more paper.  Anders found he liked the way Fenris said ‘ma’am’.  The temporary term was growing on him. 

With a fresh coat of oil, Fenris pushed the thicker dildo in.  “Are you watching?  Can you imagine your cock filling this tight hole?”

“Yes, Sir.”  The Arishok’s voiced was thick with desire. 

Anders squirmed on the man’s body, enjoying the feel of rock hard strength beneath him.  Without preamble, he swallowed the Arishok’s dick.  He made it halfway down the shaft before the back of his throat stopped him. 

Fenris had noticed that Anders stopped short. “Arishok, does that suit you or do you need more?” 

One small pant from the Arishok conveyed how much he was restraining himself, struggling to obey.  “Please, I beg you, please.  Kind Tama, generous Tama, please…”

Fenris shoved the dildo hard into Anders.  Guessing at Fenris’ game, Anders relaxed his throat and let Fenris’ jab send his body lurching forward to send the Arishok plunging down his throat.  The man gave a loud roar and Anders felt every muscle in his torso tighten in ecstasy. 

Anders continued to suck him, both he and Fenris working in time to have his swallowing match with Fenris’ fucking.  Arishok had a grand view and an intense sensation coupled with it.  Fenris was considerate and went slow, allowing Anders to take the large man deep, his throat swallowing, squeezing around the soft tissue.  Anders took small private pride knowing that he gave great head, certainly better than the Arishok gave. 

Anders gave soft sighs and gentle mewls as his body adjusted to the girth of the manifesto dildo.  Once he felt fully comfortable, he plopped the Arishok from his mouth.  Saliva dribbled all over the stomach.  Anders turned over his shoulder to Fenris, “More please.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Fenris answered in a more subdued tone than he used with the Arishok. 

He was fascinated with the way they had fallen into their improvised roles.  Anders kissed and licked at the cock in his hand.  He prodded the urethra with the tip of his tongue and let his fingers trickle down low, stroking the stiff muscle in the taint.  The Arishok squirmed ever so slightly.  His breathing became more labored.  The wall of control the man had put around himself was quickly crumbling.  Anders slid his hand down further, his fingers inching toward the Quanri’s tight ring.  Simultaneously, he swallowed the man balls deep while probing a finger in his ass, stroking sweet spot as he sucked hard and with gusto. 

The Arishok lurched upward reflexively, as if struck by lightning.  “ **Vat asla**!”

Fenris grabbed Anders by the hair and pulled him off.  Even with precum and drool all over his mouth, Fenris kissed his lover with enthusiasm.  He gave a small chuckle as he translated.  “He said you set his soul on fire.  I believe you do have a magic touch.”

Anders smiled back, appreciative of the compliment.  The Arishok made to sit up but was quickly set back down when the manifesto dildo slapped him across the face.  “You were not told to rise.” 

Fenris made a final trip to the desk, adding one more chapter before waving it at Anders. 

Cocking a doubtful brow, Anders remarked, “That’s a bit thicker than he.”

“You think I would let him have all the fun?”  Fenris pressed the dildo into the Arishok’s hand.  “Sit up.  Now it is your turn.”

In one fluid motion, the Arishok straddled the cot and Fenris guided Anders to the foot of the cot.  “You lay here.”

Doing as instructed, Anders lay on his back and pulled his knees up as far as they could go.  The Arishok began wedging the overly large dildo in. 

The blade made a repeat appearance and Fenris growled.  “Not too fast.  You will cause no discomfort.”

“ **Meravas**.”  The Arishok proceeded slowly, timing his advancements with Anders’ deep breathing.  Soon, his body eased to accommodate the massive manifesto dildo.   

“ _Oh~ oh, yes._ ”  Anders’ head fell backward over the foot of the cot.  “Like that, fuck me, just like that.”

“You _do_ like that, do you not?”  Fenris knelt by the bed, ducking his head under Anders’ calf.  He took the flat of his tongue and licked, slowly from the base of the balls all the way up the shaft.  Resting his lips on the tip, Anders felt as if he were going to die.  His cock wanted pressure, it wanted release and all he had was the gentle sway of the tip on Fenris’ mouth while the Arishok fucked him with a near fist sized dildo.

Fenris backed away to dot precious kisses on Anders’ thigh.  “I love watching the way he makes you move.  Your cock looks so happy, so wet for me.”  He dipped his head back in and with the barest tip of his tongue, licked the precum off.  “ **Kaffas,** you taste amazing.”

When Fenris left to take a seat behind the Arishok, Anders craned his neck and found himself breathless watching the Arishok at work.  Anders’ was stretched to the max and his greedy body internally screamed for more.  Seeing how much he could take, how readily his body wanted it, Anders felt incredible. 

“Appetizing, is he not?”  Fenris teased into the Arishok’s ear.

“Yes, Sir.”

Fenris retrieved the warming rune and the small jar atop it.  He dipped a finger inside, coating it in melted chocolate from the bakery and proceeded to artfully drizzle it over Anders’ body.  The manifesto dildo pressed deep and when Anders mewled, he exposed his sweet neck to the Arishok.  The Qunari leaned forward to suck the chocolate off.  He then nipped at the cooled bits, the teeth scraped and nicked Anders skin. 

“Fuck, yes, more.” Demanded Anders. 

A deep, rumbling growl rolled in the Arishok’s chest.  “Yes, Ma’am.”

The next bite was to the shoulder, right in the meat.  At first hard then a tender, light scraping across the skin.  Anders seethed with pleasure.  Grabbing a horn, he pushed the Arishok to the side of his chest, the man understanding immediately.  Another deep thrust of the dildo coupled with a bite to his nipple set Anders screaming with pleasure. 

In seconds, Fenris’ mouth was on his, silencing his cry.  Anders’ mind swam.  His ass was filled, his body being ravaged, all under the watchful eye of his lover.  Fenris was enjoying this.  There was no jealousy or sense of betrayal, it was nothing but pure indulgence.  Fenris’ acceptance of this was hot as fuck. 

Anders spoke through the luxurious kiss.  “Give me more, I want more.”

Fenris disappeared again, but the Arishok had not stopped his attentions.  He expertly alternated licking, lapping, sucking and biting.  There was more chocolate, more Anders to be had.  In the thicker muscles he even chewed to the point of leaving Anders raw, but then soothed it with a flat, wet tongue. 

Anders’ eyes rolled to the front of his skull when the attention stopped.  A flicker of movement and Anders saw Fenris’ hand snake around the Qunari’s waist to grab his dick.  A fresh flow of precum spilled instantly over the elf’s hand. 

“Look what I have.  Do you want it Amatus?  Do you want me to see you filled?  How well can you ride this ox?”

Both Anders and the Arishok moaned their assent.

“Yes.  I want you to give it to me.”  Anders rolled off the cot.  “But I need to be on top.”

A hasty rearrangement put Anders squatting over the Qunari.  Fenris andled the Arishok’s fat erection at the ready.  Anders braced his hands on the Arishok’s chest behind him, relishing in the rhythm of the man’s quick breathing.  Fenris reached between them, slathering both cock and hole in oil, a small tremor in his fingers betraying his own eagerness. 

As they met, Anders felt a fresh wave of lust surge through him.  There was a distinct difference between the feel of a man and a dildo.  He clenched his ass and savored the sweet moan it drew from the Arishok.  Taking him deeper, Anders wiggled and writhed to have the man’s cock roll over his sweet spot. 

“Oh, fuck you feel good.  So good, oh – Oh – shit!”  growling, Anders impaled himself once more, this time keeping it deep and rocking his hips. 

The Arishok sucked in large gulps of air.  “Ma’am, I need – I want – _ma’am, please!_ ”

“You need it a little rougher?”  Guessed Fenris, who received a curt nod ‘yes’.  “Anders?”

“Not yet.”  Anders shot Fenris a playful grin.  “If you’re a good boy, I’ll take care of you, but you’re going to take care of me first.”

The Arishok’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of the cot harder. “Anything, yes, anything you say Ma’am.”

Anders rose and sunk down again, and again, taking his time.  Fenris prowled around the pair, watching Anders have his fun.  “I await your command.”

A bubbling chuckle spilled from Anders.  “I have to admit you have spoiled me with your creation.” 

Fenris’ eyes darted to where the discarded dildo lay.  “There is a great deal of bulk.  I am impressed.  How was it, being on the receiving end of your inflated ego?”

Anders let his eyes fall closed, thinking on the obscene amount of ‘cock’ he’d taken only moments ago.  His words, his life work – damn it had felt amazing.  “I think you may have remind me, my love.”

Fenris spread his legs, his hands reaching down and unclicking the belt of his armor.  “As you command.”  Pushing and maneuvering his armor, he freed his own raging hardon. 

Anders felt a sudden hunger, an intense yearning to touch and taste that sweet cock.  “Why would you keep that from me for so long?”

Crawling over the Arishok’s legs, Fenris worked his way between Anders’ legs yet while still straddling the Arishok.  Wedging himself just right, his balls draped over the spot where Anders and the Arishok met.  He thrust forward, his pulsing erection nudging lazily next to Anders’. 

Anders tried to change his fucking pace to get more out of Fenris, but the elf would only pull back just enough to tease. 

“Do you delight in torturing me?” Anders snapped.

“I delight in learning what turns you on.”  Fenris leaned forward, his hand pressing into the small of Anders’ back as he let their cocks joust together with small rocking motions. 

“Oh, yes, fuck~”  Anders felt high on endorphins.  He would have sworn to the Maker himself that he could feel every ridge, every heartbeat in Fenris’ magnificent cock.  Each vein pulsing with the need to please Anders. 

Placing a hand on Anders’ hip, Fenris stopped.  Anders caught his breath, his heart stilled as he watched Fenris lean back to gently press his cock in, joining the Arishok.  He wedged ever so slowly, deeper and deeper.  The Arishok choked and groaned like an animal, causing Fenris to pause, his eyes searching Anders for permission.

“Keep going, yes, do it.  Please, I need you.”  Anders’ voice dropped as he made himself crystal clear.  Once fully seated, Anders let out a wrenching groan of satisfaction.  “Fuck me.  Fuck me hard.”

There were a few tentative trial thrusts before Fenris figured out how to fuck Anders while also having Anders continue to ride the Arishok.  Anders moaned and praised wantonly.  His voice rang out in the empty room.  The other two men grunted like wild boars, even snarling at times.  It was an unexpected pleasure that Anders thoroughly enjoyed. 

Heat and tension coiled within him, especially when the Arishok found the perfect timing to add in his own thrusts.  Soon, both men were pumping into the mage, fucking him until his toes curled and his hair became damp with sweat.  The two shafts fought for space, rolling over each other and stretching Anders wider. 

“Tell me you love me.”  Fenris rasped, his brands flaring with a mild glow.

“Fuck, yes!  I fucking love you.  I love you, I love you. _Oh, yes, yes!_ ”  Anders had never wanted to say anything so badly in his life and never had he meant it as much as he did now. 

He was especially thrilled to see the smile it put on Fenris’ face.  Suddenly, Fenris’ eyes pinched shut, and he slammed home a little too roughly.  Then Anders felt it.  With the two cocks in his ass it was easy to feel the pulsing sensation of Fenris dumping his load.  The Arishok felt it too.  The Qunari mewled and whined, nudging his hips, eager to find his happy ending as well. 

“Don’t stop.”  Panting, gasping, Anders struggled to breathe.  “Don’t stop!” 

He was getting close, racing to the finish.  Cum sloshed out of him and the two men continued.  Anders cried out, tears falling down his cheek.  He need to rub it out, just a little friction, just a little pressure is all he needed but his body depended on his arms to hold him up and he was too weak to do it one handed, not all thoroughly fucked as he was. 

“Cum for me, Amatus.  Cum _for me._ ”  Fenris demanded.  His beautiful, sexy voice, had been made even more raspy from sex.  It jerked Anders closer to the edge.  

A stray thought crossed his mind.  The window was still open.  All of the men, all of the Qunari in the plaza could hear their heated mating.  They had heard his declarations of love. 

The exotic thrill was the punch in the gut he needed.  Sliding his hips downward, he buried both men to the hilt, his entire body convulsing as, for the first time in his life, he came untouched. 

Screaming at the top of his lungs, his skin broke out in a field of goosebumps and a predatory, pleased grin spread over Fenris’ face.  The elf grabbed his shaft, gently stroking it to send a new set of convulsions rippling through Anders.  The sweat had chilled his body, leaving the spurts of cum to feeling as hot as lava. 

Anders began to fade quickly and Fenris was quick to act.  He leapt from the cot and helped ease Anders from his perch, for which Anders was immensely grateful.  It wasn’t until his feet touched the ground that the realized they wouldn’t work.  Fenris helped lower him to the floor.  Anders’ arms were shaking, his ears were buzzing. 

“Are you well?”  Fenris’ voice sounded as if he sat on a spring, ready to act.

Anders sighed, more content and relaxed than he’d been in years.  “Yes, yes.”

“Was I good for you, Tama?” 

They both looked to the Arishok, who lay tense and sweaty on the cot.  Anders shifted his weight, as best he could, to sit up on his knees.  “Yes, come here.” 

With speed and grace befitting a rogue, the Arishok came as he was bidden, towering over the two men.

“Care to share the spoils?”  Fenris adjusted himself to sit on his knees as well.

“By all means, yes, but I want you to suck his tits until he cums.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Fenris rose to his feet and set his mouth to work.

The Arishok began stroking himself with strong, firm jerks.  Anders took to licking at his balls, pushing and lapping at them with his tongue. 

Cum and oil oozed out between the Arishok’s fingers and squelched with each stroke.  His lungs heaved and soon, each muscle in the Arishok’s stomach clenched tight as he jerked with greater ferocity.  Fenris dropped to his knees just in time.  The Arishok shot his load, arcing to spray equally over the two men.  Thick, fat globs landed on cheeks, lips, and tongues. 

And it kept coming. 

Comically so.

Anders fell into a fit of the giggles and Fenris sought to tame him by pulling him into a fevered kiss.  A shot landed on his forehead.  Fenris licked a line of spend from Anders chin while another landed on his jaw.  With a roaring grunt, the Arishok finally fell to the floor, gulping for air, cock still in hand while his fist weakly continued working it. 

Anders found a scrap of clothing on the floor and wiped his face as best he could.  He tapped the Arishok’s shoulder.  “Back on the cot, I’m not done yet.”

The Arishok feebly made his way back to the cot and sat on the edge.

Anders stood and walked up to him.  “Clean me off.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Reaching out, he planted both hands on his hips and the Arishok sucked Anders’ cock clean.  His tongue then worked its way up his abs and torso, removing all seed from his creamy skin.

As soon as he was reasonably clean, Anders delicately waved him off.  “Fenris, can you get me a wet rag?” 

When Fenris returned, he had two.  Each of them took a leg and massaged-washed the Arishok from the tip of his toes to the tip of his horns.  Anders pointed out which areas to use a light touch and which areas needed knots worked out.  Another layer of balm was added to the dry skin around the horns’ bases. 

“How are you feeling now, honorable Arishok?”  Anders used a light, polite bedside voice which was well received.

“You could learn a few things from a real Tamassran.”

 _A ‘few things’ means that some things were done well._ Anders kept his prideful smile to himself.  “I know I would, thank you, Arishok.”

The Arishok’s gaze traveled down Anders’ body, coming to rest on a trickle of cum sliding down his leg.  “A bath will be brought to you and then you will leave.”

Fenris handed Anders a clean, damp rag.  “The Arishok’s generosity is greatly appreciated.” 

“I will keep many good thoughts of this encounter.”  The Arishok stood, cracking his spine and stretching his neck. 

He took his time redressing.  Once he deemed himself presentable he walked to the doorway, but before leaving he glanced over his shoulder.  “It may even bear repeating, should the need arise.”


End file.
